Sweet Temptations
by SnakeLore
Summary: Okay...this story was done when I was 14 and an idiot, please ignore. Thanks.
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: This is not my characters even though I wish they were, the all belong to the great amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sweet Temptations  
  
The Deal  
  
Harry Potter was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and was currently sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks trying not to look pathetic sitting there alone. Ron and Hermione were off doing who knows what since they had finally gotten admit each other's feelingings for the others, not that he really cared at the moment because Luna and Ginny had just entered.  
  
He waved them over to his table and ordered butterbeers for the three of them from Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk" Ginny said seducingly. Harry felt a bit light headed and he noticed that his hands had started to sweat as he looked from Luna to Ginny.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny put her hand on his leg close to his area, in a matter of speaking. 'Way to close,' thought Harry.  
  
"Harry," questioned Luna, once again being snapped out of his thoughts by Luna who had also put her hand on Harry's leg. Which was even closers than Ginny's which at the moment he thought wasn't possible but he would soon find out hat it was.  
  
"Wh-what," Harry stuttered mentally kicking himself for acting like a jackass. "Harry you have done so much for me and Luna, so we agreed that we should pay you back in a different manor. If you know what I mean," Ginny said and then looking at her hand that was even than closer than Luna's hand.  
  
Which he thought was physically impossible without grabbing his nuts. This time Luna had continued.  
  
"We have a proposition to make to help get your mind off other things. So we figured it would be a good idea that both of us become your girlfriend. Not just snoging each other, more in an active sort of way." Raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"B-but you could try other things like homework," Harry tried feebly to dissuade them from the decision they had made, but when he looked into each of their eyes he could tell he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"No Harry, we want to. Plus there is no way off forcing us to not be with you, unless you say that you are gay or something." Ginny said.  
  
At this point Harry had been in the process of drinking down his butterbeer when he started choking on it. After he was able to breath properly again he could tell that both Luna and Ginny were both having trouble on not laghing  
  
"Come on lets just head back to the castle," Harry said irritably.  
  
With a bit of reluctance he was helped up Ginny and Luna. Harry could here Ginny murmur to Luna "excellent."  
  
Good idea, because I need to get some homework that I forgot t-t-to do." Said Ginny yawning loudly.  
  
Harry realized he still had hold of both their hands and he was about to let go when he realized he liked the feeling. Harry led them to the seventh floor, when an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hey Ginny how about you go grab your homework and we'll meet you in the room of requirement." Harry said.  
  
Ginny and Luna couldn't believe this; they didn't even need to suggest their plan. It was a good thing that Harry didn't see the wink that was shared by Luna and Ginny, otherwise he would have known something was going on.  
  
Harry and Luna walked to the room of requirement. Harry walked past three times thinking:  
  
'I want a place where I can spend some time with my girlfriends.'  
  
After the third time he walked by a shiny brass door appeared out of thin air. The room looked cozy, it held a loveseat and a comfortable couch that was by a roaring fire.  
  
Harry then walked up to the back of the coach and was about to murmur excellent, when a pair of lips on his cut him off.  
  
Sorry if you think it's to short, as the story grows I'll try to make them longer (Sorry for the cliffhanger chappies couldn't help myself) 


	2. Streaking

Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me even though I wish they did. They belong to the great and amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sweet Temptations  
  
Chapter 2:Streaking  
  
Harry's first instinct was to pull away but something told him it was okay, this was his girlfriend. So instead pulling back he slowly pulled Luna closer until their bodies were crushed together. Luna's tongue was begging for an entrance to his mouth and he gave in. He started to hold a battle with Luna's tounge.  
  
Harry didn't know what had come over him, it was if a part of his brain had detached itself from the rest and told him exactly what to do. He started to lay kisses down her neck and ended up on her lips kissing her hard and deeply.  
  
When Luna moaned, all it did was urge Harry on to greater heights. Without breaking the kiss Luna was able to undo Harry's muggle button down shirt. Harry had pulled the same stunt as Luna had with her blouse, where he had gotten to the last button but it was stuck.  
  
Sensing his frustration, Luna smiled at him and slowly, ever so slowly she started to undo the last button. Harry heard, at that moment the last thing in the world that he wanted to hear: Ginny's voice.  
  
"I think that is quite enough for you my little friend." Ginny said icily.  
  
Luna looked guiltily at Ginny, but he once again missed the winks shared by the two of his girlfriends before she ran out of the room without putting her blouse back on. Harry could here some catcalls, which angered him because she was his girlfriend as she left the room.  
  
Harry stood there stunned and shirtless at what had just happened  
  
"Now I get to start where my dear friend left off," Ginny said seducingly, as she traced a finger up his muscular chest. Harry shivered slightly at her touch on his bare skin. She then threw of her school robes and a sweatshirt to reveal a spaghetti strap tank top that untied in the back and showed part of her slim frame.  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then pushed him back onto the couch.  
  
'Great,' Harry thought wryly, 'I get to take off another girl's shirt. Harry's thoughts were cut off when Ginny lunged at him, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
She explored his body first running her hands through his hair, then grazing his abs softly with her hands. While Ginny was doing this, Harry had one thought, finish untying this top and let the fun begin.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts for the third time as the door burst open and Ginny quickly jumped off him and he got off the couch and stood his ground.  
  
The person he saw standing there with disbelief written all over his was the one and only big brother of the girl he was about shag, that was still in school. Yup, you guessed it:Ron.  
  
Harry had never seen someone switch emotions this fast, first disbelief, second betrayal, the third and most deadly one: rage.  
  
'Ron is mad.' Harry thought to himself. 'Wait, that has to be the understatement of the century. Ron was furious and looked as if he was about to tear Harry limb from limb.  
  
"Ron it's not what you think it is." Ginny tried.  
  
Ginny put your shirt back on, NOW!" Ron nearly bellowed.  
  
"Here I'll help you," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her you fucking bastard, and if you touch her again I will rip you limb from limb" Ron literally bellowed this time.  
  
At this Ginny looked at her brother and burst into to tears as she ran out of the room. Ron stood there to stunned to speak for a few moments, but he quickly regained his composer and was about to yell at Harry again when Harry said.  
  
"I'm going after her," hoping Ron wouldn't notice.  
  
"Oh no you don't you dumbass, cause you are gonna have to go through me. Ron said the next thing that came to his mind.  
  
"This is all your FAULT!" Ron screamed as he lunged at Harry.  
  
Ron through fist after fist at Harry's face trying to break every bone in his face, and he seemed to be doing a good job as there was a sickening crunch as bone obviously broke. Ron then had Harry by the neck and had pinned him up against the wall.  
  
Harry was having trouble breathing much less talking, but he managed to get something out that sound like, "You're right it was my fault."  
  
Ron thought about this as he felt Harry's body fell limp. Ron realized what he had done and he ran out of the room at a full sprint.  
  
So what do you think? Don't forget review, here is a little preview of the middle part of the next chapter.  
  
"I also heard enough to know that Harry assaulted her." Ron bellowed.  
  
The great hall was deathly silent as a little skirmish between two people had gone into a full-blown war.  
  
Hermione screamed and she smacked Ron as hard as she could across the face and said in a deathly voice "we're through."  
  
She headed for the Entrance hall doors directly towards the place where Harry had just entered the Great Hall. At the moment Harry wished he was anywhere but right there at that moment.  
  
Responses  
  
Siriusremusjames- department of mysteries for Luna, well kinda sorta but not really, and the chamber of Secrets for Ginny  
  
voxenking- there will be relationships, first it'll be HL and then HG with a bit o R&H  
  
City-of-LightsMike- all I can say is thanks and hope you keep reviewing  
  
Elf Maiden1- thanks, don't forget to review.  
  
I'll try to have Ch.3 up by Sunday. 


	3. Your Fault

Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me even though I wish they did. They belong to the great and amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
(The little thing at the end of last chapter; is at about the middle of this chapter.)  
  
Sweet Temptations  
  
Chapter 3 Your Fault!  
  
When Harry woke up, he could here voices somewhere above. He froze when he heard his name.  
  
"Harry scared us all when we were unable to find him," Harry recognized as Professor Dumbledore's voice  
  
"But how did you know that Weasley knew where Potter was?" Harry recognized this voice Professor Mcgonagell's voice.  
  
"I thought that part was quite simple. I figured Mr.Weasley had done something wrong since he wasn't with Ms.Granger. So I figured that he was out at the Quidditch pitch, because in my younger days I always found that flying was an excellent way to get rid of one's feelings.' Professor Dumbledore said  
  
"You found him? Questioned Professor Mcgonagell.  
  
Yes, he came down and met me and he then told me the whole story except a few parts that I know he left out, but I was able to fill in the blanks." Dumbledore said smiling slightly. "But he did tell me that Harry was in the room of requirement, I thanked him and I immediately left for the room of requirement. Upon coming to the room of requirement I found his unconscious body and I levitated him down to the infirmary.  
  
"Strangled," questioned Mcgonagell quietly.  
  
"Precisely, and we have now been waiting for two long and very worrisome days." Dumbledore said sighing.  
  
That is where you're wrong, almost two days," came Harry's rasping voice.  
  
"Ah, Harry so glad your are awake, would like a glass of water?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded; he indeed, was quite thirsty. Just as Harry finished drinking the water Madam Pomfrey bustled in.  
  
"You're awake," she said.  
  
"Obviously," Harry muttered so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear him. Dumbledore chuckled softly, but Professor McGonagell just looked at him sternly over her square spectacles.  
  
"Albus, Minerva, if you could leave so that I can tend to my patient." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Certainly Poppy," Dumbledore said and in a swish of robes he was gone.  
  
"As will I," Professor McGonagell said  
  
"Wait, Professor, did you give Ron a detention and take away house points?" Harry questioned Harry hoping the answer was no.  
  
I'm afraid I had to Potter, would you mind telling me why Weasley would attempt to hurt you? Asked Professor McGonagell.  
  
Harry turned a very bright shade of red and muttered something that sounded like "I let him."  
  
But Professor McGonagell had a very shrewd idea why. After the check up, Harry was allowed to go free. He was whistling merrily to himself as he walked through the Entrance Hall towards the Great Hall, when he heard something that was certainly not meant for him to hear.  
  
(I thought about leaving off here and having a cliffy but decided against it because the chapter would be to short. So hope you enjoy chappies.) (And oh yeah I do have a girl ya moron.)  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how could you do that to them?" Hermione screamed at her boyfriend.  
  
"First off, he bloody deserves to go to hell for what he did to my sister." Ron bellowed back.  
  
"You arrogant jerk, how could you, your little sister doesn't belong to you. You obviously did not listen to your sister," Hermione yelled furiously at Ron.  
  
"I heard enough to know that Harry Potter assaulted Ginny," Ron yelled at Hermione defiantly.  
  
Hermione then screamed, "We are though," and she smacked Ron with all her might leaving a huge red handprint on his face, and then she then stormed out of the great hall going right past Harry in the process and headed for the first floor stairs.  
  
Harry was numb from shock as he watched Hermione's retreating figure, he then looked back at Ron who was steadily growing redder by the moment.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was on the ground being pummeled by Ron.  
  
Ron vaguely herd someone shout "Ron stop!" But it wasn't Hermione's, so he just ignored it.  
  
"This (punch) all (punch) your (punch) fault (punch)" Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs. Ron hit Harry at least five more times after he had said the last few words, before Harry was able to push him off. Harry looked terrible, his lip was bleeding in two separate paces, his eye was already starting to get a bluish tinge to it, and his nose was obviously broken.  
  
-----------------------------------------Hermione's Point of View-----------  
------------------------  
  
'Ron is such an arrogant jerk' Hermione thought to herself. She was sitting at the top of the steps that lead to the entrance hall, when she started crying her heart out. She thought about Ginny and Harry's situation and about her breaking up with Ron, she hadn't meant for it to happen but she knew she couldn't take it back, and her little list of worries was about to grow a lot longer.  
  
She then heard yelling downstairs in the entrance hall that sounded just like "Ron," she breathed terrifyingly.  
  
When she ran down the stairs, she saw something that she was likely never to forget. Ron was on top of Harry, hitting Harry with all of his might, and as if his life was depending on it. Hermione opened her mouth in a silent scream. Thankfully Harry was able to push off Ron, but Harry didn't look to good at the moment.  
  
-------------------------------------Back to Normal Point of View-----------  
-----------------------  
  
(Harry plays the blame game on himself here, so if you want to skip it go right ahead.)  
  
"You know what Ron, you're right, every fucking thing is my fault. Cedric Diggory died because he was the spare. Sirius died because he cared to much about me which put him in an even more danger than he already was, and look where it has landed him, dead. When Hermione got petrified it was my fault, and all the other people who got petrified, that was my fault to because Riddle wanted me, not anybody else. Remember back in our first year, when you took the hit by that giant chess piece so that Hermione and I could go on. You know what, from now on, if anything bad ever happens to you, you can blame it on me, everybody else so why not you. I am so sorry; I always put your lives in danger without even thinking any thing through. Just think, if I had listened to Hermione, Sirius would still be alive. And now that we are on the topic of the department of Mysteries I can explain further of what happened to the five of you. You, almost get killed by a fucking brain, Hermione gets hit with some dark magic that nearly kills her, Ginny gets stunned and breaks her ankle, Luna was stunned and hit by a redactor curse, Neville was hit by the crutatious curse, not to mention breaking his nose, and I come out unscathed, and do you know what, I hate myself for it. Because I nearly lead all five of you to your death." After Harry had finished there was blood everywhere from his nose and he was panting heavily.  
  
"But what about your life, mate," Ron asked feebly.  
  
"Who fucking cares about my life," Harry said with contempt. After he had said this, he quickly fled.  
  
Harry ran blindly, just to get away from everybody, not even noticing the heavy throbbing in his nose. He found himself in front of the portrait with the Fat Lady, he quickly mumbled the password and went inside. He then plopped down on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. He rested his head in his hands, his thoughts were muddled, he wasn't thinking about anything particular when.  
  
"Harry?" Came a soft voice.  
  
'Oh no, not now,' Harry thought despairingly.  
  
"Are you okay," she asked questioningly.  
  
"Ginny we really need to talk," Harry said through his hands. Harry then continued' "This is not going to work out between you, me, and Luna, and I need to chose between the two of you." Harry said this and he slowly turned to face Ginny, Ginny's eyes were red and swollen from crying.  
  
"Harry," she gasped. "What happened?!?"  
  
"I had another little run in with your brother." Harry said as he delicately touched his nose, which he regretted immediately as visibly winced.  
  
"You're going to the hospital wing right now mister," Ginny stated firmly.  
  
Grudgingly, Harry allowed Ginny to escort him to the hospital wing. Right when Harry and Ginny were about to enter they heard yet another angry voice roar at them.  
  
"Get the fucking hell away from my sister Potter." Ron bellowed from the opposite end of the hall.  
  
"I was just coming up to the hospital wing to see how you were doing and to maybe apologize to you, when I see you touching my sister." Ron yelled furiously at the top of his lungs.  
  
It had seemed that some one had told one of their friends who passed the message on as well, and now it seemed that almost all of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were there. The three houses then formed what looked like a large circle around Harry and Ron. Bets where being made by the boys on what the outcome would be, while girls watched one and then the other to see who would move first.  
  
"You're dead Potty," Ron said audibly as he shifted his feet apart to get a better fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on Weasel," Harry said in a deadly calm voice as he moved his hand in a motion, as if telling someone to come on.  
  
"5 galleons and 8 sickles that Potter will win," Seamus said to Dean as he got out his money.  
  
"You're on," Dean said with a smirk as he got out his money too.  
  
(Well did you like this chapter, if you did please review, and even if you didn't, I will still take flamers, even if I don't like, it still improves my writing. Sorry for how long it took to update, my Microsoft word wasn't working for a long time. I'll try to update by Wednesday.) 


	4. The Fight and a Captain

Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me even though I wish they did. They belong to the great and amazing J.J. Rowling.  
  
Sweet Temptations  
  
Chapter 4: The Fight and a Captain  
  
----------------------------------------------Last Chapter------------------ ----------------------------  
  
"You're dead Potty." Ron said audibly.  
  
"Bring it on Weasel." Harry said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"Five galleons and eight sickles that Potter will win," Seamus said to Dean.  
  
"You're on," Dean said back without even looking at his friend.  
  
It was a stare off, and both of them knew it. Whenever the other person would moved, so that the other could get an indication of when to attack. Harry's hand moved the slightest bit; Ron dove.  
  
Ron had been staring at Harry's, when he saw Harry's hand twitched a bit, Ron dove right at Harry's gut, trying to knock the wind out of him so he would slow Harry down somewhat, otherwise Harry would be easily able to dodge his punches.  
  
Harry knew it was coming, so he rolled right to dodge but still took part of the blow as Ron's fist connected with his gut knocking the wind out of him.Harry was just about to lunge at Ron when he heard an angry voice down the hall that belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Both of you follow me to my office, and five points off for each person who stood hear and watched, not breaking up a fight." Dumbledore thundered angrily.  
  
"You two, I said come," Dumbledore said angrily, but not quite as loudly.  
  
They followed him up to his office not paying any attention as Dumbledore said the password to his office. Harry's shoes had suddenly became very interesting. Harry and Ron numbly followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down in chairs that Dumbledore had conjured out of thin air. They both moved their chairs away from the other.  
  
Dumbledore heaved a long sigh as he sat down in his chair that was behind his desk. He slowly polished his half-moon spectacles on his purple robe with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"First off," Dumbledore started. "It is bad enough that Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw can not seem to be able o form a bond with Slytherin, as they were able to do amongst themselves. This is a time of war, attacks are being made almost daily, and the death toll has increased at an alarming rate. Secondly, I do not want to sit here and lecture you about war and unity for over an hour, but alas, I must say this. If Hogwarts were to fall, it will not be from within these walls." Dumbledore said wearily, and then continued.  
  
"It is a good thing that I was there to break up your fight, I happened to be wandering the hall thinking about a great many things when I heard noise, I was impelled to come and investigate. Like I said it was a good thing that I got there in time.  
  
Fawkes had settled himself on Harry's shoulder, and then leaned across onto Harry's nose.  
  
"Get off Fawkes," Harry said brushing the bird away from his face.  
  
Fawkes took off and landed on a perch next to Dumbledore. Just as Dumbledore was about to continue, Harry realized that his nose had stopped throbbing. He touched his nose delicately, but to his utmostit did not hurt at all.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered.  
  
"Not a problem." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Now back to the matter at hand, I would like for you to tell me why you are so angry at the other, and tell me your version of the events that have occurred within the last few days.  
  
Harry turned a bright red and Ron turned a delicate shade of pink.  
  
"Well you see Professor," Ron started.  
  
"I saw Harry and my sister in the room of requirement doing things that I definitely did NOT approve, but then I was able to tell that he was assaulting her." Ron said sitting up straighter as if he was proud of himself for a major accomplishment.  
  
"First off Ron," Harry said trying incredibly hard not to lose his temper.  
  
"You do NOT control Ginny's life, and secondly it was her and Luna's idea" Harry covered his mouth in horror, he had not wanted Luna to be involved in this discussion.  
  
Ron in the mean time was becoming steadily redder by the moment. "So, you nearly have sex with my little sister, and then you go off cheat on her with Loony Lovegood." Ron bellowed in an outraged voice.  
  
"No Ron, Luna, Ginny and I made a deal that no one was suppose to know about. I won't even go into details because I don't even understand it that much, oh yeah and by the way, I thought I would let you know that I am only going out with Luna and not your little sister, because she thought it was for the best." Harry yelled back at Ron.  
  
Ron and Harry started to yell random insults at each other. Dumbledore watched this exchange carefully before, "SILENCE."  
  
Harry and Ron opened their mouths to throw one last insult at the other, but when they saw the look on Dumbledore's face they immediately forgot about insulting the other and looked shamefaced at their feet.  
  
"Now," he started. "I know that this is incredibly hard on both of you, but you must come to an agreement within the next ten minutes, otherwise your house will suffer," Dumbledore said this as he looked at his watch.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Harry asked u not believing every word that Dumbledore had just said.  
  
"Nine minutes," he said looking at his watch.  
  
"Since you broke it off with Ginny, I guess I'm okay with it," Ron said slowly, as if trying to make Harry understand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry questioned further, just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah I am, just as long as you don't do anything funny with my sister until-until she out of school," Ron said this as he was starting to smile again.  
  
"I promise," Harry said saluting Ron and then cracking into a smile as well.  
  
Dumbledore watched this exchange closely. "You two are free to go, there will be no punishment, and instead of taking points off, you each get thirty-five points each, for staying united during a time of war when it is most needed." Dumbledore said this with his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Harry, I would like to talk to you for a minute, do not worry Mr.Weasley it is nothing bad, and you can wait outside my office for Harry.  
  
"What is it Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked questioningly.  
  
"Professor Mcgongell asked me to give you this if you didn't get into too much trouble in my office. Oh and before you ask, your ban has been lifted." Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore handed Harry a red and gold badge that had the letter C on it.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered as he slowly walked out of the office and back down to where Ron was sitting waiting for him. He was stunned, this was the absolute thing he had expected from Dumbledore.  
  
What did Dumbledore wasn't?" Ron asked really wanting to know.  
  
"Nothing much," Harry answered with a smile.  
  
"Right anyways, I'm hungry," he complained as his stomach gave off a loud growl.  
  
Let's go get some lunch," Harry said as he rolled his eyes at Ron.  
  
---------------------------------------Entrance Hall------------------------ -----------------  
  
There was a crowd of Gryffindors waiting to see how points they would lose because of Ron and Harry's fight.  
  
"Alright," Seamus said. "We have a thirty-two point lead over the Slytherins, hopefully we will only lose around fifty points so that way we are only down by eighteen." Seamus finished.  
  
Everybody waited with baited breath as the stone column started to rumble slightly. But to everybody's surprise, no stones flew up, but instead many came down giving the Gryffindors over a one hundred point lead in the standings.  
  
"Wh-what?" Seamus asked the question that was on everybody's mind.  
  
Right at that moment Harry and Ron walked down the first floor stairs and down into the Entrance Hall.  
  
The large band of Gryffindors were shocked until silence, until they rushed over to Harry and Ron and they immediately started questioning what happened, and so on and so forth.  
  
Some of the main questions were "How did you do it?" "What did he say?" And the one that made both Harry and Ron crack up was "Did you trick him somehow?"  
  
They repeatedly told the crowd that it was for them to know, and a few select people to find out.  
  
"Look on the bright side, we now have a one hundred and two point lead on the arrogant little gits." Seamus shouted enthusiastically over the commotion that everybody else was making.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and they both looked for Hermione and Ginny, but neither of they were in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron shot each other worried looks.  
  
"Hermione isn't here," Ron said in a low worried voice.  
  
"Ginny isn't here either," Harry said just as worriedly.  
  
"I just hope they didn't go off and do something stupid together to get themselves hurt," Ron said as he scanned the Great Hall as if he thought they would suddeningly appear, and everything would be okay.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione isn't stupid, even if she is completely heartbroken." Harry said smirking at Ron who blushed a bright red.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron muttered to Harry who was still smirking at him.  
  
Harry and Ron continued eating, but both were still anxiously scanning the hall to try and find Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ron you want to go outside and practice," Harry asked hoping to get Hermione off of his best friend's mind.  
  
"Yeah sure why not, I need to brush up on my keeper skills, and the captain needs to set up a time for the tryouts. Oh, and by the way, do you know who the captain is this year? "Ron asked  
  
"Uh," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, do you know who it is?" Ron asked sitting straighter in his chair and staring intently at Harry.  
  
"Uh, that would be me," Harry said taking his badge out of his pocket.  
  
"What!?!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs startling many people in the Great Hall.  
  
"And you didn't tell me right away, I knew there was something up after you talked to Dumbledore when I wasn't in there," but all the while he was smiling broadly at Harry.  
  
(Not a bad a show this time round eh mates? Incredibly sorry about not updating in almost 3 weeks. Don't forget to review chappies.)  
  
(Here are some responses to reviews)(anonymous and signed)  
  
Harry Potter: why don't you do humanity a favor and go and jump off a bridge and die  
  
Bill: same goes for you billy old pal  
  
Larissa260: thanks a ton for your review, it really boosted my confidence  
  
dietsushi02: thanks as well, keep reviewing for me  
  
Jane: thanks for your review  
  
starrygrl04:same goes for you 


	5. Thinking is Always Usefull

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they belong to JKR. I only own the plot.

Wow. I can't believe its been more than a year since I last updated…….I feel kinda bad for all the people who wanted me to update. Well I'm done talking so on with the story.

(This chapter focuses mainly on Ron and Hermione only a little Harry and Ginny.)

Sweet Temptations

Chapter 5: Thinking is Always Useful.

Hermione was sitting on top of the Astronomy tower roof, she knew it was off limits but at the moment she didn't exactly care if she got caught.

She was thinking about her and Ron, and why Ron had to be so insensitive sometimes. That part of Ron really got under her skin. But it was obvious to anybody that they were in love, but neither of them had realized it just yet.

She was staring at the forest when she was sure that she saw a couple of trees go down. She stood up quickly, but then laughed quietly to herself as she realized it was only Grawp. The wind had started to pick up and she had forgotten to bring her cloak with her. She shivered slightly as a breeze came through. She wasn't really hungry and it was getting late so she decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione hoped that Ron and Harry had settled their differences and they were back on good terms with one another.

Hermione was walking down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower when she ran smack dab into someone as she rounded the corner of the staircase. She ended up falling straight into the persons' arms. When she looked up, mouth didn't seem to work rite and she was only able to say one word.

"Ron," she breathed.

"The one and only," Ron laughed quietly.

Hermione punched him softly in the stomach. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"Looking for you," he responded.

"And how did you know that I would be here?" Hermione asked still in Ron arms as he slid to the floor.

"Err, Harry tipped me off," Ron replied sheepishly blushing a little.

It took Hermione a few seconds to contemplate what Ron had just said. She mentally reminded herself to thank Harry later for using the Marauder's Map. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as she sometimes thought he was. 'Well,' she thought. 'Thinking is always useful.'

Hermione had lost all track of time as she sat in Ron's arms not saying anything but just enjoying each other's company. She eventually began to slip into the world of dreams.

As Ron felt Hermione's breathing even out and her heart rhythm slowing down, he gently picked her up in his arms. Ron then walked back to Gryffindor Tower hoping not to get caught by any of the teachers.

When he got back to the Tower, he laid Hermione down on a couch in front of the dieing embers of the once blazing fire. He ran up to his dormitory and grabbed a couple of blankets for Hermione. He came back down with the blankets and gently placed them over Hermione. He tiredly walked back up to his room to get some much needed rest.

Harry woke up at 6 o'clock the next morning. He had decided that he would go running around the Quidditch Pitch in case he ever was in need of running a long distance. When he came down to the Common room, he saw Hermione lying on the couch asleep and he smiled to himself. It seemed for sure that Ron and Hermione had made up and they were no longer at each other's throats.

Madame Hooch had told Harry that each time around the Quidditch Pitch was 2 miles. (Sorry I go by miles and not kilometers…..I am American.) Harry was surprised he was able to run twice around the track before getting a stitch in his side. He walked back to the school hoping there was still food left from breakfast. Because he wanted to grab a bite to eat before class and he also wanted to see Ginny. When he didn't see her in the Great Hall, he got worried and hoped that she hadn't gone and hidden or something like that.

Harry went and showered and then got changed and got his stuff ready for potions. Harry seemed like he was on cruise control, because he had gone through Potions without even thinking about what he was really doing.

Afterwards Harry figured that he should he should that more often considering the fact that he managed not to screw up his potion to much. Harry walked out of the dungeons and toward charms hoping to talk to Ron for a couple for minutes before class.

"Hey mate," Harry said as he saw Ron sitting next to the charms doors twiddling his thumbs doing nothing.

"Hey," Ron replied, but they got no farther in their conversation as Professor Flitwick strolled up to the door with most of the class behind him.

"Excuse me Harry," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Harry stepped aside as Professor Flitwick unlocked the door for Charms.

"Today we will work on the long range summoning charm." Professor Flitwick squeaked as he climbed up onto his stack of books.

"The long range summoning charm incantation is similar to the regular summoning charm incantation. The incantation for the long range summoning charm is-," but he got no further as the door opened reveling Ginny Weasly standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Ms. Weasly is there something that I can help you with?" Professor Flitwick asked kindly.

"Professor McGonagell wishes to speak with Harry." She stated matter of factly.

"Well then Mr. Potter go ahead, and take your books with you. I would like for you to practice the charm on something from your home, I will have Ron teach you the incantation and wand movements." Professor Flitwick said quickly.

Harry followed Ginny for a while and when he realized that they weren't headed towards McGonagell's office he spoke up.

"So why did you want me to follow you?" Harry questioned inquiringly.

"To do this," she replied silkily as she pushed him roughly against the wall and kissed him hard.

Well, well, well, it only took me a couple of hours to write this even though it's quite short I had it written out a while ago but I lost my notebook, I know it wasn't anything like this but this was all I could come up with. You see that little button down in the lower left hand part of the screen? It lets you tell me how I'm doing so plz plz plz review.


End file.
